Kuroutorio
by PhoenixReign
Summary: Shisui and Itachi make an attempt to stop the coup before things get out of hand and even ask a friend for help. However things take a turn for the worse when the foundation gets involved. Now the trio are left with no choice, but to go with their last resort. Unfortunately for the three of them, there is no happy ending...or is there?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Konoha. Everyone went about their business as the day went on. Just before the sun had set Shisui and Itachi went to a training field that was near the Uchiha estate. Once and while the two would have mock fights and it became a competition on who had more victories. Soon their fight had ended and Shisui was crowned the victor.

"Ha I have more wins than you now Itachi" Shisui boasted. Itachi who was knelt down on the ground trying to catch his breath then looked up to Shisui and smirked.

"Yeah I guess so" Itachi responded.

"Although you probably could have won this round if you weren't so lost in thought" Shisui commented as he approached Itachi and lent him a hand.

"That obvious huh" Itachi commented back as he grabbed Shisui's hand and stood himself up.

"Oh come on Itachi how long have we been friends?" Shisui jokingly questioned.

"Why am I not surprised I would find you boys here" a female voice commented. The two turned around and saw who it was. She was the girl that Shisui was best friends with.

"Keiko? What are you doing here?" Shisui asked. She walked over to the two.

"I sensed something was troubling the both of you for a while and wanting to know if there's anything I can do to make things better" Keiko asked.

"We're fine, just some family issues" Itachi replied.

"I'm guessing it's involving the Coup that your clan is planning" Keiko stated. Both Itachi and Shisui looked at her with shock.

"How did you know about the coup?" Shisui asked.

"I overheard some of the members of your clan talking about it, it's none of my business so I never told anyone about it" she responded.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret Keiko" Shisui said giving her a smile. Keiko smiled back at him.

"No problem Shisui, I'd do anything for you and Itachi" Keiko responded giving him a sincere smile. Shisui blushed in response.

"Uh so anyways since we're on the subject were you able to make any progress Itachi?" he asked him. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I was only able to delay the plan" Itachi stated. "How about you? Were you able to find any allies?" he then asked.

"Afraid not, they are Uchiha so their loyalty to the clan is strong that being said being able to delay the plan is a huge accomplishment" Shisui replied. Keiko had no idea what the two were talking about, although she knew it had something to do with their clan.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Keiko asked.

"We're gonna try and stop the coup" Shisui replied. There was concerned look on her face. Shisui looked over at Itachi and noticed he had the same look as Keiko.

"There's no need for you two to worry. Everything's gonna be fine" Shisui then commented. Keiko smiled and gave Shisui a hug. He blushed slightly as he returned the hug. He looked over at Itachi and saw the teasing look on his face. Keiko released one of her arms and looked at Itachi as well.

"Come on Itachi, we can have a group hug" Keiko stated as she held out her hand for him. Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah Itachi come on" Shisui egged on. Itachi sighed and joined in the hug.

"If you boys need anything just let me know. I'll do what ever I can to help" Keiko stated. Eventually the three broke apart.

"Well I better get going. It's getting late and I have to prepare for a mission tomorrow" Itachi commented.

"Well good luck Itachi" Keiko stated with a smile.

"Thanks, well I better go before Sasuke comes looking for me" Itachi responded and with that he was gone.

"So what do you two plan on doing anyways?" Keiko asked looking at him with curiosity.

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is we can't let the clan go through with this. It will destroy the family and I will do anything to keep that from happening" Shisui commented. Keiko was worried not only for his well being, but the well being of the entire Uchiha clan. She isn't a member of the clan so this problem didn't affect her, but it didn't stop her for worrying about the people who were involved.

"I believe in you Shisui. Plus you and Itachi are among the strongest within the Uchiha clan. You two can do anything together" Keiko commented with a smile. Shisui blushed at the comment and Keiko giggled. She knew that could trust him, though she was still concerned about the outcome. Shisui was never the type of person to panic no matter how bad the situation he would always remain calm. That's what Keiko liked about him. In fact she admired his calm yet outgoing personality. Shisui sat with her and explained the coup the clan was planning in detail. As he continued on with their discussion, Keiko became felt tired and lend her head against Shisui's shoulder.

"Are you okay Kei?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine, keep going I'm still listening" She commented with a yawn.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow. You look like you're about to fall asleep" Shisui commented with a smirk. Keiko shook her head as she sat up.

"No I'm fine, Continue with your story I promise I'm listening" Keiko stated.

"Kei it's okay. It's late and I have to meet with the Hokage and the Foundation in the morning" Shisui stated. Keiko sighed and stood up from the ground.

"Alright you win this time, but you still have to tell me the rest of the story" Keiko commented. Shisui smirked at her as he stood himself up.

"Yeah I promise. Maybe after my meeting we can go get something to eat together, my treat?" Shisui offered.

"Sure Shisui, plus I want to hear how your meeting went afterwards anyways" Keiko responded with a smile.

"I'll tell you everything. Just like I always do" he commented. Keiko giggled in response.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Shisui. Good luck with your meeting" Keiko commented before she left leaving Shisui alone. He had an idea on how he could stop the coup himself, but he had hoped that it wouldn't have to resort to that. Although, he cared more about the safety of the village than his own clan.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come for Shisui to meet with the council. He made his way over to the Hokage's office when he saw Keiko sitting on a bench with a book and a pen. He knew about her hobby of writing poetry during her spare time and he also knew that she would usually come to the park for inspiration. Shisui smiled and approached her.

"Hey" he greeted. Keiko came out of her creative daze and looked up at him. When she saw it was Shisui she smiled.

"Hey Shisui, What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with the council." Keiko questioned.

"I do, but I saw you sitting here so I figured we could talk first" Shisui stated as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Okay then, so what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she slide her pen in the spiral of her book and placed it on the bench next to her.

"Well it's about the coup" he mentioned not sure how to tell her his decision. She looked at him confused. She could sense he was nervous since he didn't make eye contact with her.

"What about it? Is something wrong Shisui?" Keiko asked with concern as she continued to look at him with worry.

"I'm gonna stop it" He stated still refusing to make eye contact with her. Just hearing her worry about him was painful enough. He didn't need to see the look in her eyes that he knew would make him question his plan the second he got a glimpse.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked. Keiko knew Shisui was considered one of the few elite ninjas in the Uchiha clan, but she also knew that he couldn't do it by himself.

"I'm gonna use my mangekyou sharingan on the entire clan" He responded. Keiko's eyes widened with shock. She knew Shisui would go to great lengths to protect his village, but she never imagined him wanting to do something like this.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't your clan resent you for that?" She asked now looking away from him and towards the ground.

"It's the only option we have. If we want to stop the coup before a potential war breaks out then this is what I must do" He responded. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she still smirk because it was just the thing he would say. Shisui always was the peacekeeper. That was the one thing she admired about him when they first became friends back in the academy. She was able to witness it up close when they were eventually put on the same team together.

"That's the one thing I've always liked about you Shisui" Keiko stated still looking at the ground, but with a smile on her face. This time Shisui turned to look at her with a pink tint on his cheeks.

"You're always so selfless that it actually makes me jealous. I always wish that I could be as compassionate about the village as you are, but I just don't have the courage to make such sacrifices to do so" Keiko stated.

"That's not true Keiko, I know how compassionate you are. You probably haven't realized it yet. You're so supportive of your friends. If I ever need someone to talk to or need any help you're always the person I can rely on outside of the Uchiha clan" Shisui said trying to make Keiko feel better about herself. Now she looked back at him surprised.

'Do you really mean that Shisui?" She asked. Shisui nodded his head in response with his signature smile that always made her smile.

"Of course I do. You know I'm not the type of person to lie" He commented. Keiko giggled know he was right. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Shisui gave her a puzzled looked.

"Yeah you're right, it's times like this I'm glad I have you in my life" She commented. Shisui smiled again and this time grabbed her hand and held it. Keiko was surprised yet again.

"I could say the same thing. You and Itachi are the most important people in my life" He responded causing her to blush. She was aware of Itachi being practically like a brother to Shisui, but she didn't know that she was of any significance to him as well. Then she realized something important.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be at the Hokage's office a little while ago?" She asked lifting her head up.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" He responded as he got up from the bench. Keiko stood up as well. "I better get going then." He said as he looked down at her.

"Just remember no matter what happens I'll be here for you and Itachi if you need me" Keiko told Shisui making sure he knows.

"Yeah I know, I'll see you around Kei" He responded as he walked away.

"Good luck Shisui!" Keiko shouted towards. He gave a simple wave as he continued walking. Keiko signed as she sat back down. She looked at her book as her smile turned into a frown. She already knew what was gonna happen after she had managed to successfully spy on the members of the Foundation. However, she didn't have the heart to tell Shisui that no matter what he did, he was gonna fail regardless. She picked up her journal and continued writing poetry as she waited to hear the outcome of his meeting with the Elders. She had hoped that him out of all the elders would actually listen to Shisui's plan instead of going through with his ulterior motives. This way everyone could be happy and no one would have to die. Keiko's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to delay the foundation from getting anywhere near the Uchiha clan. Each plan she came up with eventually led to failure when she realized that she alone couldn't stand a chance against the foundation, but it wasn't going to stop her. Keiko was determined to help Shisui no matter what happens. Even if it costs her own life in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Hour's after speaking with Shisui Keiko began to worry that something bad was going to happen to the Uchiha clan. She decided that instead of warning the clan themselves that it would be best to find the one person that Shisui trusted the most inside of the clan, Itachi. Keiko knew that Itachi was assigned a mission in the black ops and had left sometime in the morning so tracking him down was going to be hard. She ripped out a piece of paper and wrote down a message for him and summoned a hawk to deliver the message. A few minutes later she sensed a disturbance nearby and felt Shisui's chakra waver. She panicked and hurried to the area where she sensed the chakra. When she got there she watched Shisui fight off members of the foundation. Just as she suspected, Danzo was trying to stop Shisui from performing his genjutsu thinking it was a waste of time and effort. Keiko knew she had to do something. Shisui and some of the foundation members went into the forest to fight. She put her mask on and decided to pursue them and give Shisui a helping hand. Keiko thought throwing a smoke bomb would even out the battle field and help give Shisui some cover. Someone else threw a bomb that contained poison gas. Luckily her mask was made of a special material that kept her from breathing in the poison. She needed to find Shisui fast if he wanted to have any chance of survival. She sensed his chakra back at the location his was before he entered the forest to fend off the foundation. This time he was face to face with Danzo himself. The two fought and before Shisui unleashed his Susano Danzo used a forbidden jutsu and was able to steal one of Shisui's eyes. Shisui fell to his knees. Keiko panicked, but then she saw flames come from opposite direction. That's when she sensed Itachi's chakra and sighed with relief. Itachi grabbed Shisui and carried him deep into the forest in order to get him far enough for the both of them to be safe. Some of the foundation members tried to go after them, but Keiko intervened and threw some kunai at them and performed a lightning style jutsu stunning them in the process. Keiko went back into the forest to find Itachi and Shisui. When she found them Itachi had Shisui propped up against a tree.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission Itachi?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"I was, but Keiko sent me a message that it was urgent that I come back" Itachi replied. Shisui gave him a smirk.

"Well I'm glad she did then" Shisui commented.

"Sorry I couldn't come any sooner" Itachi commented. That's when Keiko approached the two.

"Shisui what happened? Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled down her mask.

"Danzo didn't think it was worth it to put the clan under a genjutsu. He ultimately decided that it was best if the whole clan was taken out instead" Shisui stated. He then coughed up after taking a breath.

"Sorry I breathed in some of that poison gas" he then commented.

"Hold on, I think I have an antidote somewhere" Keiko stated as she ruffed through her bag. Shisui then grabbed her by the wrist. Keiko looked up with wide eyes.

"It's okay, you don't need it. I'm not gonna last much longer anyways" Shisui commented. A tear fell from her eyes. She then placed her hand gently on his right cheek for a moment and wiped away the dried up blood.

"No Shisui, don't say that you're going to be fine" Keiko told him as she continued searching for the antidote. Moments later the three were at the cliff where they often meet up to talk or train. Shisui stood by the cliff edge as Keiko and Itachi stood in front of him.

"Danzo took my right eye so they'll come after me and take my left as well" Shisui stated. "Before they do that I want you to have it Itachi" he continued as he pulled out his remaining eye with his bare hand and handed it to Itachi.

"But Shisui, what's going to happen to you?" Keiko asked worried about him.

" I was getting to that. Itachi I'm also going to give you a new power, the mangekyou sharingan" Shisui stated. Both Itachi and Keiko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shisui you can't" Itachi advised.

"I already told you I'm not gonna last much longer anyways" Shisui corresponded. More tears escaped from Keiko's eyes.

"Take it as my dying wish" Shisui commented. Keiko ran up and embraced Shisui.

"Shisui please don't do this!" She begged him as her tears stained his shirt. He lifted both his arms and returned the embrace.

"Keiko there's something I want to tell you while I still have the strength to do so" Shisui stated.

"What is it?" She inquired wondering what he had to tell her.

"I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances, but I want you to know that I have always loved you" Shisui told her. Keiko was shocked to hear those words from him. Any other time she would have been happy to hear them, but at this moment she was sad.

"I love you too Shisui" Keiko replied as she continued to hug him.

"I have a request for you as well" Shisui stated. Keiko looked up at him. "After I'm gone I want you to take care of Itachi for me. He could use someone like you to keep him company" Shisui continued as he faced Itachi. Keiko let go of Shisui and wiped away her tears.

"Of course Shisui, anything for you" Keiko responded as she turned and looked at Itachi who looked just as upset if not more than Keiko was. " Itachi I also want you to look after Keiko as a part of my will" Itachi nodded.

"Of course Shisui. I will carry out your will" Itachi stated with a worried look.

"You know Itachi, even like this I can still see that look on your face" Shisui commented with a smirk.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine" He then commented the words that he's become famous for among them. That was the last time she was going to hear those words.

"How can you say that Shisui? Everything isn't fine. I can tell you that I'm not going to be after you're gone" Keiko stated as new tears formed.

"Well unfortunately this is the end of the road for me. The time has come. Itachi , Keiko, thank you for everything" Shisui announced.

"Wait Shisui before you go" Keiko interrupted as she approached Shisui again. This time instead of a hug, she kissed him. Shisui was a little shocked yet he kissed back knowing this was the only opportunity to do so. Soon after the two broke apart and Keiko went over and stood next to Itachi. Shisui itched closer to the edge of the cliff.

"This is goodbye. Itachi make sure you take advantage of this power and carry out my will. Keiko I wish we could have spent more time together, but remember that I'll always love you" Shisui said right before he leaned over losing his balance and proceeded to fall off the cliff.

"SHISUI!" both Itachi and Keiko shouted together ad the looked over the edge of the cliff. Soon after the mangekyou sharingan had activated and tears escaped Itachi's eyes. Keiko grabbed Itachi's hand and held it gently as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Itachi. I'm here you you" Keiko uttered to him. "We'll carry out his will together. It's what he would have wanted" Her commented with her voice cracking from the sobbing she was doing.

"Yeah he would have" Itachi responded. From there on Itachi carried out Shisui's will and is currently a member of the Akatsuki. Before hand he had given her Shisui's eye thinking she should be trusted with it instead. After having her left eye transplanted with Shisui's, Keiko continued to maintain peace within the village just as Shisui would have wanted.


End file.
